dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Branford (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Terra Won't you, leave me be? Why do you continue to fight? Neutral No, I can't lose! I cannot continue to waver. I'll give it my best. Opponent level >10 higher than Terra I have to be strong! I just have to believe in myself. Terra has low health I have to fight. Give me strength to carry on. Opponent has low health Please let me go! I will fight, to the end! Other I can do this, with everyone. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I have to make it easier for everyone. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Hope is ours to carry on! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I'll use my powers for everyone! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I wish I could look straight ahead like you. — Warrior of Light I can't enjoy fighting. I just can't! — Garland This is scary, but I won't lose. — Firion Do you plan to rule through fear? — The Emperor I'm gonna... give it my all! — Onion Knight I won't let you erase our hope! — Cloud of Darkness So even with darkness, one can be kind. — Cecil Please don't be so hard on yourself. — Kain There will always be new dreams to follow! — Golbez Will I be free if I continue on my path? — Bartz My powers are not for harming others... — Exdeath I hope you find what you're looking for. — Gilgamesh Is that how my eyes look too? — Terra I am not a puppet! — Kefka If we can find the answers through battle... — Cloud I should stand up for something too. — Tifa Please find something to protect. — Sephiroth Aren't you frightened by progressing alone? — Squall You seem to have fun even when you're lost. — Laguna Our prayers will remain even if you stop time! — Ultimecia Why are you hesitating? — Zidane Are you hiding your true feelings? — Kuja Can I fight with the same vigor? — Tidus It feels as though we've met before... — Yuna You're like a big teddy bear. — Jecht Please don't destroy the world! — Shantotto I need the strength to protect everyone! — Prishe Don't worry about me, I can fight. — Vaan You have to have hope! — Gabranth I have to be grounded, too. — Lightning If your power tears us apart, I won't forgive you! — Chaos I will end this cycle of sadness and grief! — Feral Chaos Hmm? Wh-what's going on...? — Cosmos What...? What is this I'm feeling!? — Cosmos Warriors I...I'll fight! — Chaos Warriors Battle Get away! — when using Blizzara Jolt! — when using Thundara Here! — when using Holy or Holy Combo Darkness of gravity! — when using Graviga Heaven's lament! — when using Meteor Sorrowful waters! — when using Flood Malevolent winds! — when using Tornado Maybe this! — when using Meltdown With this power! — when using a fully charged Meltdown Magic! — when using Firaga O perfect light! I want to end this! — when using Ultima If I have to fight... — when activating EX Mode Please... — when casting Flood during EX Mode Protect me now! — when double-casting Tornado Let it end! — when double-casting a fully charged Meltdown No more running. — when EX Burst begins I can protect everything! — when EX Burst is being charged I won't be defeated! — when EX Burst is performed perfectly I won't waver! — when activating EX Revenge I'll fight too! — when called as an Assist Victory I can't stall just yet. — Neutral Yes, I can still fight! — Neutral Have I... progressed? — Finish with low HP I... I won. — Finish with low HP A wonderful future awaits. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) There's something that I can't give up on. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm sorry, are you hurt? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Did I... do the right thing? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I... I can't fight anymore. May I take a rest? Please, don't let it end! Did I waver? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) But, I tried. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) The future is so dark... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm sorry, it's all my fault! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes